Luis was assigned pages 38 through 57 for homework tonight. If Luis read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 38 through 57, we can subtract 37 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 20. We see that Luis read 20 pages. Notice that he read 20 and not 19 pages.